


Halloween Drabbles

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For TF Speedwritings Spam Weekend. =D A Collection of 13 Drabbles.<br/>http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/470022.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Drabbles

Title:Ghostly Happenings  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU (with a dash of IDW)  
Series:None  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Drift, Rodimus, Eject, Rewind.  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Speedwriting Spam Weekend Prompt 1: Setting:  In a graveyard at midnight  
Words: 218  
  
“This is the most stupid idea you’ve ever had. EVER.” Rodimus hissed as he followed Drift through the cemetery. Mausoleums rose up on either side of the pathway. “Worst idea.” He grumbled under his breath. He was so busy grumbling he did not notice the white bot in front of him stop, and ran into Drift’s backplates with a loud and ringing clang.   
  
“Shhhhh....did you hear that?” Drift said, frowning as he looked around the darkening graveyard. He canted his head to the side, audios prickling. “That scraping noise.”   
  
“Maybe it’s the ghooooosts....oooooooooo.” Rodimus barked a laugh, poking his friend in the back.    
  
“Not funny, Roddi.” Drift snorted back a lamp. “You don’t really think so...do you?” He craned his neck looking around the darkening landscape. That was why they were here after all, the sightings of a white spector. “I mean...there is no such thing as---” His optics widened. “---ghosts...Oh Dear Primus....RUUUUN.” He yelled, pushing Rodimus back the way they came.    
  
Rodimus looked back, and screamed even louder, bellowing as they both ran for the gates.   
  
******  
  
Minutes later Eject pulled the swathes of organic cloth off of Rewind. “Oh man, did you see their faces.” The cassetebot giggled.   
  
“Priceless. I hope you recorded that.” Rewind said, laughing.   
  
“Every moment.” Eject grinned.   
  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

  
Title: Tap, Tap, Tap.  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Prime  
Series:None  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Smokescreen  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Prompt 2: Scenario: strange noises at 2am  
Words: 110  
  
Smokescreen startled awake, his processor not quite caught up with his frame as he looked about the room blearily. The knocking sound echoed eerily through the bases cement halls. He frowned, and battling with himself for a moment...whether to just roll over and go back to recharge or investigate. His curiosity won out, and soon he was moving down the dark hallways.  The noise grew louder, leading him into the hallway where the relics had been kept...as well as something else. He finally stopped in front of the room that had held Airachnid. It was...empty. A cold chill ran down his backstrut, as the tapping began again. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Title: Pumpkins and Paint-streaks  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1   
Series:None  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Prowl, Sideswipe  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: S Prompt #3:scenario: A practical joke with a Halloween theme that doesn't turn out exactly as planned.  
Words:197  
  
Prowl peered out of his office door at the pile of orange gourds in front of it.  Pumpkins. He had seen Carly and Spike cutting some up early that week in the recreation room. Just another odd Earth custom. He rolled his optics, and wondered who had left them here. It didn’t matter, probably just one more prank Sideswipe thought he could get away with. Finally the praxian bent, picking up one pumpkin. All seemed well, until there was a wet gushing noise, the bottom of the pumpkin fell to the floor and a torrent of paint ran down Prowl’s legs. He stared at the pumpkin in his hand blankly for a moment, then he was seeing red, literally.   
  
Laughter rang through the hall.   
  
“Problem, Prowl?” Sideswipe asked, peeking around the corner.   
  
Prowl growl, picking up one of the pumpkins still at his feet and hurling it at Sideswipe. The Pumpkin splattered across his chest. He stood there, frozen in shock as another one hit him square in the face splattering his frame with bright blue paint.   
  
“No. I don’t have a problem.” Prowl snapped, turning sharply, and dripping red paint all the way to the washracks.   
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Title: Poltergeist  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU (with a dash of IDW)  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Implied Character Death  
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Prompt #4: "The Other Side." (As in a supernatural sense)  
Words: 179  
  
Death was nothing at all like Bluestreak expected. He felt light and floaty and could see all around him, not that there was much too see. So little light. But there were other sparks near him, some he recognized and others he thought he should, and still others that he avoided at all costs as he flit about in the seemingless void. He was not entirely sure he liked the Well. It was decidedly...boring. It also seemed just one step away from where he had been before. He could see that other place on the edges, in the corner of his vision, and sometimes if he really pushed he could see the bots he knew. Almost. As if their was a veil between them, and if he pushed really hard he could almost break through it. But only if he tried so very hard, and even then he got the distinct impression that he scared those bots that could barely see him. He wasn’t entirely sure why. He was, really, one of the least scary bots he knew.   
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

  
Title:Proximity  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Movieverse  
Series:None  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Bumblebee  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Prompt No.5:  "Creepy Critters."  
Words: 167  
  
Bumblebee's proximity sensors went off, startling him out of recharge. He sat in the Witwicky’s driveway, uncomfortable and trying not to shift as the sensors went off again, blaring like an alarm in his processor. Laughter rippled through the otherwise quiet night as a herd of the creepiest critters ran past him heading for the Witwicky’s door. His sensors told him they were human...but...they looked anything but. He shifted on his axles trying to figure out what was going on, and more importantly trying to decide if they were a threat. He froze with indecision, and watched as the same creatures soon ran back down the driveway...screaming.   
  
The same thing played out over and over for what seemed like forever to Bumblebee. His sensors pinging angrily until he was exhausted. Finally, deciding they were not a threat he let himself drift back into recharge, but not before making a mental note to ask Sam about it in the morning.   
  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

  
Title: Danza de la Muerte  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Movieverse AU  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Major Character Death (off Scene)  
Pairings/Characters: Prowl, Sentienl Prime  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Prompt 6:[ danse macabre](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danse_Macabre)   
Words:114  
  
Prowl looked down at the tomb. He could not say that he would miss Sentinel any more than he had missed Nova Prime before him. It was business as usual, there would be another Prime. The world would go on. Still, he smiled, and looked about the tomb. Even he could find some irony in sculpted reliefs that graced the the top half of the wall. Each caste was depicted. No matter the caste all bots went to the same place. Regardless of station, even Sentinel. He had never been a true Prime, had never held the Matrix...and never would. Prowl’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Till all are one.” He murmured.    
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

  
Title: Secondary Income  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Prime AU   
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Prostitution  
Pairings/Characters: Soundwave  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Prompt 7: Challenge: take an urban legend and write a TF version. http://urbanlegends.about.com/od/horrors/a/kidney_thieves.htm  
Words:  
  
Soundwave sidled up to the client silently as the bot walked into the room, and accepted the credit chip the bot offered, tucking it away in an arm compartment.   
  
The bot looked about as he was lead to the berthroom. “This is much nicer than I was expecting. I’ve never been to Kaon before, and from what I’d heard...it wasn’t that nice.” The bot chattered, and Soundwave did his best to tune it out. The bot would be quite soon enough if everything went according to plan. Soundwave perched on the berth, and offered his datacable coyly. The bot snatched it up, over eager, it was all Soundwave could do not to roll his optics behind the mask.   
  
“Primus you’re hot.” The bot said, pushing him back oh the berth. It was a sentiment that Soundwave had heard often enough, and he let the bot push him back. The bot’s digits tickled his seams, but he tuned it all out as the data spiked between them.   
  
He smiled inside, as he pushed the virus through, and smiled wider as the bot above him froze. Soundwave pushed the mech off of him, laughing silently to himself. Sometimes it was too easy. He pulled the harvesting kit from his subspace. He would be paid well for this t-cog at least.   
  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Title: Norms  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU (with a dash of IDW)  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:   
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt: Prompt 8: sexy costume  
Words: 150  
  
When Spike had suggested a costume party the residence of the Ark had been gung-ho about it. They had similar traditions at home, especially in the Towers. Mirage could remember many a time when he had attended such a soiree. He was giddy about it, and that was not an emotion that he would normally tack on his armour.   
  
He was so worked up it was all he could do to stand in front of Hound who looked him over critically. “Do...ah...Do you really think that is...um...appropriate?” The green bot blinked his optics owlishly as he wondered where---and really how---Mirage had aquired THAT much organic fabrics.   
  
“I look bad?” Mirage asked, as he moved carefully closer to Hound. A pout inched onto his face. “Truthfully?”   
  
“No---no---you are just...very...covered. It’s kinda kinky.” Hound said, feeling his faceplates heating up in mortification. “You look really good.”   
  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Title: The Waking Dead  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU (with a dash of IDW)  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Blaster. Steeljaw.   
Notes: Not mine!!!    
Prompt: Prompt 9: dead bodies  
Words: 293  
  
The battlefield had long since been abandoned, the Autobots falling back as darkness fell. Shadows flickered across the greyed husks that remained. Steeljaw’s spark pulsed uneasily in his chest as he slunk under the cover of dark, through the dead and dying. There were too many, far too many, and no hope of saving any of them. Not now in any case. He knew Blaster was waiting for him, but it was still uneasy going as he crossed the expanse. The felid looked forward, sprinting as if the very pit hounds were chasing him, and perhaps they were at that.   
  
::Blaster? Where have...::  
  
::Quadrant 6. Smooth going?::  
  
::Hardly. There are too many bodies. I’ve never seen so many.:: Nor did he ever want to again. Steeljaw sped up his pace, veering off from his previous course to Blaster’s location.  
  
::Yeah, don’t I know. We took a lot of casualties, but...well if could be worse.:: Blaster said, his voice uneasy over the comm.   
  
::I don’t like this place. I’ve heard things about it...and I can’t see how this will make things any better.::  
  
Blaster laughed over the comm. ::I didn’t take you for a superstitious one, Steelie.:: He teased.     
  
::I’ve seen the lights myself. The place is haunted.:: Steeljaw sped up. The thought of it sent a shiver down his spinal strut, and then he saw it. One of the greyed out husks began to stir, and then another. He didn’t bother screaming, he just ran faster. ::Hey, Boss...I think we have other problems.::  
  
::You glichin’?::  
  
::No, boss, some of these bots aren’t staying dead. Rouse the Autobots, I think another fight is coming our way.::  
  
Blaster let the comm link drop, and cursed as he ran to rouse the Prime.  
  
  
  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Title: Choices  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Prime AU  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Orion Pax  
Notes: Not mine!!!   
Prompt:Prompt 10: monstrous transformations.  
Words: 156  
  
Orion Pax paced across his small apartment as he tried to make sense of the night. Megatronus. He still could not understand what had gone wrong. He could not imagine that he had misjudged the other so completely. He had been blindsided by the threats, and recriminations. The matrix was never a burden that Orion wanted, and he could only consider it that...a burden.   
  
That hate that flared in Megatron’s gaze was burnt in Orion’s mind though. It gave him pause in accepting the senate’s offer. This was not what he wanted, despite what Megatronus seemed to believe now. He had only ever wanted the other’s regard...and for their cause to be heard out. The former was never going to be in his reach now, his spark broke to think about it, but perhaps the cause was salvageable. Megatronus already hated him, he might as well he reasoned. What other choice did he have?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Title: A Chill in the Air  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Animated AU   
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: So much crack. >_<  
Pairings/Characters: Orion, Ariel, mentions of Dion.  
Notes: Not mine!!! Not beta'd =(  
Prompt:Prompt 13:Task: Take your favorite Halloween horror movie monster (vampires, Frankenstein's monster, zombies, witches, etc) and create a Transformer-ized version.  
Words: 338  
  
It was the deaths that first caught Orion’s optics. After the third one he started paying attention. By the seventh he was rooting through the coroners reports. It was either a serial killer, or something else. He shifted through the files, and tried to puzzle what exactly was going on. All of the victims were drained of energon. Orion found the neck wounds equally alarming. In some cases there was little left of the energon lines, leaving a gaping maw where the victims neck once was.   
  
“What are you reading?” Ariel asked, craning her neck over Orion’s shoulder.   
  
“Nothing.” Orion said, unable to hide his embarrassment. He knew his friends would think him mad. He flicked off the screen and turned to his friend. “What do you want, Ariel?”  
  
The femme’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Always taking your work home.” She shook her head, suspecting Orion would never leave the data archive if given the option. “Dion and I are going out, we thought you might want to join.”    
  
Orion blinked at her. “Out...like out, out.”   
  
Ariel shook her head, used to his odd behavior by now. “Out to a club. Dancing. You know. You might even have fun.”   
  
Orion weebled, “I don’t know...” He had done his best to stay inside during the dark cycle. “There were those murders in the quadrant. I’m not sure...”  
  
“You worry too much, Pax.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re going. I won’t take no for an answer.”   
  
Orion shut his mouth, knowing well enough that if she wasn’t going to listen to talk of the murders she certainly wasn’t going to believe his theories about energon vampires or any of the other theories running through his processor. “Fine. Whatever. I will go.” He grumbled. It isn’t as if you are going to let me stay at him anyway.”   
  
Ariel flashed him a little grin. “I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that.”   
  
He watched her go, worry already gnawing at his tank. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Title: What Sharp Teeth You Have...  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU (with a dash of IDW)  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: **Violence**  
Pairings/Characters: Orion/Megatron  
Notes: Not mine!!! Not beta'd =(   
Prompt: Prompt 12: Grimaces/Deformed Faces  
Words: 218  
  
Orion scuttled back from the mech that towered over him. He was a giant, easily twice Orion’s size, but that was not what held Orion in it’s spell, keeping him frozen with fear. Rather it was the sharp teeth in the gaping maw that held him captive. What light there was glinted off razor-sharp canines.   
  
“I’ve been watching you.” The voice rumbled through Orion’s chest. It would have been a pleasant sensation, had the red and blue bot not been scared out of his processor.   
  
“What?” Orion squeaked, wincing inside at the shrillness of his own voice.   
  
The creature smiled. Optimus could not decide which was worse, the obvious interesting in the crimson optics or the too sharp teeth...both were far too close for his own comfort. “I find you interesting.”   
  
“I’m really not interesting.” Orion squeaked, “Really, I’m very boring.”   
  
“Clever.” The gun-metal grey monster pronounced.   
  
“Not so clever if I’m killed here.” Orion said as he suddenly scrambled away, only to be caught against the chassis he was fleeing. “Please no, for Primus sake I don’t want to die.”   
  
“I’m sure something can be arranged,” the bot murmured against Orion’s audial before there was a searing pain in his main energon line. The teeth cut through the tubing as if it was nothing at all.   
  


  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Title: Of Fledgelings  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU (with a dash of IDW)  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Character Death...sorta. And crack. X_X  
Pairings/Characters: Orion/Megatron  
Notes: Not mine!!! Not beta'd =(   
Prompt: prompt 11: 'That cold ain’t the weather, that’s death approaching.'  
30 Days of Night (2007)  
Words: 140  
  
Megatron pulled the smaller bot closer to him. Orion shivered weakly, a chill already enveloping him. He had drained the bot dry, and then forced him to drink. It was never a pleasant process, turning another was always messy, this time was less so. The little bot had put up a fight, but he was so much smaller than Megatron, and weak from energon loss besides.   
  
Orion’s systems hiccuped, and soon it would stop as the tainted energon did it’s work. Megatron only had to be patient. He had little doubt that this one would survive the change. He willed it so, so it much be true. Such was the large bots reality.  He held Orion close as the bots systems stopped. Not it was a waiting game. His fledgling would awake ravenous.   
  
In the dark Megatron smiled in anticipation.   
  
  



End file.
